Como en un cuanto de Hadas
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] Un sueño de Kyoko, un cuento de Hadas, la tortura de la mañana siguiente. OneShot, acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado con Kyoko entre los capítulos 200 y 201.


**Hola a todas aquí les traigo una historia corta :3 espero que la disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creacion de Nakamura Yoshiki sensei**

* * *

Mogami Kyoko dormía tranquilamente en su cama, era el primer día después de mucho tiempo que dormía nuevamente en el Daruma-ya...

Había una vez una hermosa chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos color ámbar llamada Kyoko, estaba en un campo de flores rodeada de las más hermosas rosas, las cuales la gente del lugar llamaban "La Reina Rosa". Los verdes bosques rememoraban la campiña inglesa, un gran lago se encontraba frente a ella reflejando un castillo.

En el castillo, vivía el príncipe Sho, un joven guapo y encantador con una voz que era capaz de seducir a las ninfas más bellas del lago.

Kyoko se encontraba enamorada del príncipe Sho, desde niños habían sido compañeros de juegos, pero ella solo era la hija de la cocinera, por lo que Sho a menudo la despreciaba, prefiriendo dar paseos con una de las jóvenes de la corte, llamada Mimori. Aunque esto ponía triste a Kyoko, ella siempre guardaba en secreto la esperanza de que Sho llegase algún día en su blanco corcel y que juntos vivieran felices para siempre, por lo que cada noche le llevaba su postre favorito, un pudín de fresas.

Una de esas noches Kyoko escuchó una conversación que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

—Príncipe Sho, ¿es cierto que deberás casarte cuanto antes?—decía una voz femenina, la que Kyoko reconoció como Aki Shoko, la sirvienta personal del príncipe.

—Lamentablemente es verdad Shoko-san— dijo Sho con un dejo de cansancio —Tendré que buscar una princesa que no sea una aburrida, plana y sin atractivo alguno como Kyoko, la hija de la cocinera—dijo soltando una leve carcajada.

—No hables así de Kyoko-chan, ella te quiere mucho, deberías ser más considerado con ella, cada noche te trae tu postre preferido y tú la tratas como si ella fuera basura—replicó Shoko-san.

Kyoko se encontraba helada al otro lado de la puerta, sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, entró al cuarto y lanzó por la cabeza de Sho la bandeja que llevaba en su mano, dando de lleno contra la pared.

—Me vengaré de ti Sho, te juro que me vengaré —dijo Kyoko llena de furia.

Sho llamó a sus guardias reales y la sacó del palacio.

Fuera había una tormenta, tan fuerte como la que la joven llevaba en su corazón, mientras caminaba por el sendero en dirección al pueblo más cercano un carruaje paró junto a ella.

El cochero de este era un hombre con un abrigo largo y sombrero de copa y llevaba gafas. El hombre le habló a la joven:

—Disculpe Señorita, ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar la posada más cercana?—preguntó amablemente el hombre.

—Está en esa dirección, en el siguiente pueblo—dijo la chica, señalando hacia el Este.

—Veo que usted también se dirige hacia allá, si gusta como agradecimiento puedo llevarla hasta allá.—sugirió el chico de gafas.

—¿En serio haría eso por mi? — preguntó la muchacha.

—Por supuesto, mi nombre es Yashiro Yukihito ¿y el suyo señorita?

—Mogami Kyoko.

—¿Que sucede Yashiro? — preguntó una voz masculina dentro del carruaje.

—Esta encantadora señorita me ha indicado el camino hacia el pueblo más cercano— dijo Yashiro.

—Hazla entrar al carruaje, no es propio que una señorita se moje bajo la lluvia—dijo el hombre dentro del carruaje.

Kyoko no podía creer lo que oía, entró con desconfianza al interior del lujoso carruaje, al entrar vio sentado al hombre más guapo que haya visto en su vida, tenía el cabello castaño, era alto y su voz y mirada eran penetrantes.

—Gusto en conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren—dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Los demonios que Kyoko había estado acumulando desde que salió del castillo, se derritieron al instante cuando vio la sonrisa brillante de aquel hombre.

Fueron conversando contando sus vidas mientras recorrían el camino hacia el pueblo, ahí Kyoko se enteró que ese apuesto joven era un aventurero que hizo su fortuna gracias a su habilidad como cazador.

Cuando llegaron a la posada Kyoko traía poco y nada de dinero vio el cartel de "Se Busca" y la recompensa que había por ello, se estaba dando caza al malvado brujo Reino, el cual era acusado de atroces crímenes. Miró a Ren, quien fijó a Reino como su siguiente presa.

—Tsuruga-san, deseo que me contrate como su mucama, soy buena cocinera y buena haciendo costuras, como también soy excelente limpiando, le juro que no lo decepcionaré—dijo Kyoko quien estaba inclinada ante Ren.

—Mogami-san lo siento pero no puedo permitirme ir a mis viajes con una jovencita— dijo Ren.

—Ren—dijo Yashiro—sabes que eres un pésimo cocinero y yo soy un desastre curando heridas, es mejor que aceptes a esta encantadora señorita, además nos haría bien un poco de ayuda femenina—terminó de decir Yashiro.

Ren lo pensó un momento y al final dijo:

—Está bien, pero a la primera señal de peligro, correrás lo más rápido que puedas.

—No se preocupe Tsuruga-san, quiero decir Amo Ren, desde ahora haré lo que usted me ordene. —dijo Kyoko.

Durante los días siguientes se dirigieron a comprar provisiones para el largo viaje a la guarida del Brujo Reino, Yashiro y Ren le enseñaban a Kyoko como defenderse apropiadamente utilizando una espada, ella aprendía rápido y Ren estaba más que satisfecho con los progresos de la chica.

Cuando emprendieron camino, un grupo encabezado por el príncipe Sho iba hacia la misma dirección que ellos, Ren conocía los detalles de la vida de Kyoko, por lo que encontró prudente tomar otra ruta.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida del malvado brujo Reino, fueron atacados por sorpresa por este, Kyoko se lanzó a salvar a Ren, quien era la victima del hechizo del brujo, la chica cayó al piso inconsciente, Ren y Yashiro intentaron despertarla, cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada era otra.

—¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima! —dijo Kyoko.

—Kyoko-chan, somos nosotros Yashiro y Ren—dijo Yashiro.

—Mi nombre no es Kyoko, yo soy Mio— dijo la joven son soberbia y crueldad en sus palabras lanzando una peligrosa estocada a Ren.

Ren reaccionó con rapidez esquivando el ataque de Kyoko y enterró su espada en el corazón del brujo, pero Reino antes de morir dijo:

—HAHAHA si quieres que esta chica vuelva a ser la que era, tendrán que hacerlo dándole un beso de Amor verdadero, solo eso la devolverá a su forma original— al terminar de decir esto, Reino se desvaneció en el aire convertido en un montón de polvo plateado.

En ese momento entró el príncipe Sho con su séquito, el cual al ver a Kyoko quedó sorprendido con la estampa que irradiaba.

—¿Kyoko, que haces aquí? —dijo Sho.

—Otro imbécil más que me llama Kyoko mi nombre es Mio,¡Hongo Mio! Y a ti maldito Sho, te haré sufrir hasta ver tu sangre derramada en el suelo y tu piel colgando desde tus asquerosos huesos—dijo Kyoko siendo espeluznante—Juré vengarme de tí y es lo que haré, te haré sufrir hasta que me aburra.—Kyoko o más bien Mio, era cruel y despiadada, no sentía compación, era realmente peligrosa.

Ren decidió atarla, para que no se convirtiera un peligro real, ya que apuntaba su espada peligrosamente hacia Sho.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? Cazador explícamelo ahora, ¡es una orden!— dijo Sho.

—El malvado brujo Reino, le lanzó una maldición a Kyoko-chan—dijo Yashiro—Y solo un beso de amor verdadero podrá hacerla volver a como era antes.

—Entonces eso es fácil, esa tonta está enamorada de mí desde que éramos niños, ahora denme lugar y arreglemos este problema. —dijo Sho acercándose a Kyoko quien estaba atada sentada en el piso.

Sho se acercó a ella y la besó.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para besarme sin mi permiso? —dijo Kyoko esta vez con voz seductora— Besas pésimo.

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué te sucede estúpida Kyoko, quien te crees para decir eso? —dijo Sho.

—¿A quién le dices estúpida, cabeza de alcornoque y a quien le dices Kyoko? mi nombre es Natsu—dijo con voz sensual y mirada felina.

—Esto está mal, ella debería haber cambiado a su forma real con el beso del príncipe— dijo un preocupado Yashiro.

—Ja! y quién querría a este idiota como príncipe, es cosa de verlo, no tiene clase, es un mimado, un mujeriego y un idiota, lo que yo necesito es un príncipe de verdad ¿nee? — dijo Natsu, con tono casual.

—Ya veo, así que Sho no es tu príncipe—dijo Ren.

Natsu miró a Ren coquetamente, dándole una sonrisa de lado—Mi verdadero príncipe es el que me regaló la piedra azul que tengo en mi bolso, si lo puedes encontrar cazador, puede que vuelva a ser la que era antes. —dijo Natsu con tono aburrido— Hey! tú, el de anteojos, podrías desatarme me duelen las muñecas—dijo haciendo un puchero y después sonriéndole coquetamente al guiñarle un ojo a Yashiro.

Yashiro se sonrojó y Sho iba decidido a desatarla, cuando Ren se lo impidió, luego se dedicó a buscar en la bolsa de Kyoko la piedra que Natsu le dijo, cuando la tuvo en sus manos la reconoció. Miró con sorpresa a la chica, Ren no podía creerlo, esa chica era "ella". Se acercó a Natsu, se agachó lentamente y le mostró la piedra de color azul.

—¿Esta piedra como la obtuviste? —preguntó Ren.

—Me la regaló mi príncipe de las hadas— dijo Natsu con tono coqueto.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? Kyoko-chan— dijo Ren.

—Corn…—la mirada de Natsu denotó sorpresa ¿Por qué de pronto sintió ese golpeteo en su corazón cuando Ren la llamó por su nombre? Pensó Natsu.

—Equivocada, mi nombre es Kuon— dijo Ren, dándole un suave beso en los labios, solo un pequeño roce que hizo salir chispas de colores en el corazón de Kyoko.

El cabello de Ren se tornó color oro y sus ojos azules como el cielo, de su espalda un par de alas surgieron, Sho no podía creer lo que veía, el cazador era nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe de las hadas.

—¡Corn! ¿Eres tú? Mi príncipe de las Hadas—dijo Kyoko.

—Kyoko-chan yo te a…

BIP BIP BIP BIP

El sonido de la alarma despertó a Kyoko, no podía creer lo que había soñado, no recordaba la última parte del sueño, cuando Ren le decía su verdadero nombre, eso había pasado a segundo plano, solo el beso de su sempai era relevante para ella en ese momento. Esto la hizo tener un ataque de histeria.

—Ese sueño fue realmente impuro, estoy totalmente corrompida, ¿¡Cómo puedo soñar que Tsuruga-san me bese!? — se decía a sí misma.

Se acercó con pesar a la ventana de su cuarto y miró al sol con determinación, el dolor de sus ojos le impedían ver con claridad, pero aún así, maldecía que el sol no fuera lo suficientemente purificador, para quitarle ese sentimiento impuro y más aún esos pensamientos, donde su subconsciente la traicionaba, entregando ese impuro sentimiento llamado "Amor" a un único destinatario, Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Esta historia surgió, gracias a una loca conversación con mi amiga Vero-Corpse, ella quería una historia de época estilo occidental, pero en realidad no me imagino a Kyoko en algo así, por lo que decidí hacerlo como un sueño típico de Kyoko, con hadas y príncipes. **

**Quizás hayan algunas actitudes OoC(¡por dios, estamos hablando del inconciente de Kyoko!), pero hay que darse cuenta que es un sueño de Kyoko, intenté pensar como soñaría nuestra Kyoko y como su subconciente la traicionaría revelando sus deseos más profundos (es la gracia de los sueños, como yo que sueño con Choi Siwon).**

**Para mi los sueños de Kyoko son como un cuento de hadas y como siempre al despertar, ella debía omitir cosas obvias como cuando estaban grabando para Dark Moon, confunde a Ren con Corn en el bosque o cuando Kuu le dice que el nombre de su hijo es Kuon y ella nuevamente lo confunde con Corn (esos momentos en que pensé que me iba a dar un !infarto!), si supieras Kyoko-chan que no estas tan equivocada...**

**En fin espero que les guste :3 A mis lectores frecuentes y los no tan frecuentes, a mis seguidores y los que no me siguen, nos vemos en 15 días más con el cap 4 de Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos, los de los fulgores eternos.**


End file.
